


Two Timing

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Numbers [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, Gags, Multi, Painful Sex, SpicyHoneyBlossom, Threesome - M/M/M, dubcon, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Two grandstanders try to hatch a revenge plot on one very confused playboy. In which there are dark pranks, a frustrated skeleton, and a surprising sub. This just wasn’t the way it was all supposed to come together.





	Two Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Sapphire-sphinx for commissioning this fic. You’re so sweet. <3

It was incredibly satisfying to see the look of confusion come over their lazy third, once he shook the sleep from his sockets. The medication had worn off on him much faster than Edge had expected, but they’ed still set up with plenty of time to spare.

“Good morning,” Papyrus- who had never been convinced to take a nickname because _What other name could possibly suit the Great Papyrus?_ \- addressed Stretch. It wasn't morning, but Edge was in agreement with him that it was acceptable for greeting the lazier skeletons. Edge liked that it mocked them. Papyrus was far too earnest to mock anyone. Even the jabs he seemed to take at his brother were stated as simple facts, without a hint of malice.

_Which made it all the stranger when he had come to Edge in what could be generously described as a fury. It had taken him ten full minutes to decipher just what Papyrus was talking about. His ranting was a mass of half finished statements and apparent admonishments of monsters who weren't even present. Once he did understand, however, it was both of them ranting brokenly, though Edge’s had a darker tone._

_“Don't be silly, we can't kill him,” Papyrus interrupted Edge, and himself, to point out. Edge met it with a flat look._

_“I don't see why not. It would only take one hit,” he rebutted, and Papyrus crossed his arms, meeting his look with a stern one._

_“That is not how guardsmen- or heroes- behave. We need to correct his behavior. That’s what Undyne would do.”_

_Edge squashed the urge to tell him that_ **_his_ ** _Undyne would probably kill Stretch without provocation. He didn't really want to face Sans’s wrath for upsetting Papyrus over his best friend. Speaking of…_

_“Have you told your brother?”_

_“Of course not!” Papyrus looked scandalized by the very idea. “Sans finally seems,” he deflated suddenly, sitting down with a huff, “happy. The real kind.”_

_Edge nodded along, the most he was willing to acknowledge Stretch as a positive influence in his own brother's life. Especially now._

_“Okay, so what do we do?” Edge demanded, since dusting the sleezeball had been shot down._

_“I told you, he needs to be taught that this-”_

_“Yes, yes,” Edge hurried him along, earning him a look that promised a lecture on interrupting monsters. “How are we going to do that?”_

_“Oh!” Papyrus was started out of it, and became contemplative. “Well…”_

“- so, you two timing _scum_ , this is what you get for cheating on my- our brothers.” Edge finished with a growl that made Stretch lean away from him and shake his skull.

“Don't try to deny it!” Papyrus stepped back in, shaking his finger at Stretch. “We know very well that you’re dating them both.”

Stretch’s brow bones dropped and tilted his skull at Papyrus. Gesturing to the gag, he silently asked for its removal, but Edge, personally, had no interest in hearing him talk. He stalked forward and dragged Stretch up by his arms until he was standing. Stretch tried to pull away, but Edge held onto him tightly while he worked the button of his pants.

They fell to the floor with a thump, probably the odds and ends Stretch kept in the dozens of pockets. His bare pelvis peeked out from under his hideous sweatshirt. Edge could feel Papyrus shifting uncomfortably next to him, but he didn’t object. This idea had taken some discussion.

_“You want to what?”_

_“Fuck him,” Edge repeated, crossing his arms. “Or at least make him think we will. He fucked over_ our brothers _.”_

_Papyrus only gave him a blank look, and Edge slowly realized his mistake. Cursing under his breath that Sans kept his brother so coddled and hidden from the world, he turned away and tried to think of how to explain what he meant. Did Papyrus even know what sex was? If Edge told him, would Sans find out? What might he do? The possibilities were endless and terrifying._

_“Papyrus,” he started cautiously, turning back to the other monster and ignoring the sweat dripping down his skull. “Do you know what sex is?”_

_He was horrified to see Papyrus’s blank look continue. Preparing himself for the, quite honestly embarrassing, minefield of explaining sex to his counterpart, the sudden boisterous laughter from the other caught him completely off guard._

_“Of course!” Papyrus didn’t even stop laughing to speak. “What? Do you you think I’m a baby bones?” Edge loosed a sigh of relief and shook his skull._

_“Of course not,” he smiled at the other monster, “that was quite the jape-“_

_“What does that have to do with- what was it?- fucking?”_

Stretch’s reaction to being suddenly pantsed was to raise his brow bones back up and look between Papyrus and Edge with confusion. Edge wouldn’t have minded some more fear, but there was still time.

“Now you shall see what happens to monsters who dare-“ Papyrus began to lecture.

“I already said that line,” Edge interrupted.

“Yours was very mean,” Papyrus retorted.

“MM!” Stretch contributed, quite unhelpfully. Edge gave him a shake and then pointed Papyrus towards the chair.

“Go sit down, and let’s get started,” Edge demanded, to which Papyrus put his hands on his ilium and glared at him.

“You can’t take all the good lines!” He complained, and Edge groaned. It was not the time for this.

“Fine, you can say the line at the end!” Edge shooed Papyrus over to the chair, and he finally went with an air of haughty concession. The snicker this got from Stretch was even more unwelcome.

“Oh shut up, you’re still in trouble.”

He didn’t seem all that scared still, probably underestimating them due to their little fight. Well, so be it. Edge was sure that they could achieve their goal. He would leave their brothers alone and take his philandering ways elsewhere. It was a mistake to underestimate Papyrus, let alone two of them.

“Alright,” Edge forced Stretch onto his knees in front of Papyrus in the chair. “To start with, you’re going to beg for forgiveness from Papyrus.” He released him him and gave him a little shove towards the seated monster. Sitting back, he looked forward to watching Stretch sweat from the humiliating, helpless position.

“Edge-“ Papyrus started, but he was interrupted by Stretch pressing his face into the space between his legs. Papyrus yelped, and set his hands on Stretch’s skull, pushing him away. At least Edge expected him to push Stretch away, but Papyrus moaned instead. 

Stretch’s skull rocked back and forth as he nuzzled against Papyrus’s pelvis. He put his whole body into it, too, pelvis lifting off of his heels to press him more firmly into Papyrus. Edge’s sockets returned to his pelvis and the hint of an orange glow. Oh… oh that was not the plan.

“Stretch, sto-“

“No, no…” Papyrus moaned, lifting one hand to wave Edge off. “This apology is fine.” Edge glowered at the other monster. It was one thing to try and scare Stretch, but a whole different one to have him jump at the chance to- what was he doing?

He was now bringing his bound hands up to tug at the shorts of Papyrus’s battle body. Edge flushed, finding the behavior entirely unacceptable, but Papyrus just lifted his pelvis hand helped slide them down. Now his pelvis was bare too, and Edge was starting to have an uncomfortably clear idea of just what was happening. Papyrus’s legs were widening, making room for Stretch, and Stretch seemed all too eager to fill the extra space given to him.

“Oh!” Papyrus yelped, his legs coming together around Stretch’s skull with a clack. Edge anxiously moved forward to find that Stretch was pressing his tongue through the fabric of his gag to rub against Papyrus’s pubic symphysis. Papyrus seemed to like it quite a lot.

Which was a problem, but Edge was beginning to be distracted by another, very important, problem. _He_ was enjoying it, and his magic was moving from the heat of embarrassment to that of arousal. Edge didn't quite understand why seeing one copy of himself get another off was so alluring, but if that's how it was going to be, Edge was going to make the most of it. Though, the least he could do was still make it punishing.

For that he would need Stretch to finish working Papyrus up, and in the process help Edge get there himself.

Sitting back, he stopped looking to interfere and let the other twos skeletons do as they pleased. Stretch’s hands were up again, though they were hidden by his skull. If he had to guess, based on how Papyrus’s reactions mimicked his own, they were working his coccyx.

Papyrus had thrown his skull back and was writhing around Stretch, his moans growing louder and louder. Edge could tell whenever Stretch hit a particularly sensitive spot because Papyrus would clench his flailing legs again and keen with pleasure. Those moments in particular, Edge’s palm moved a little more firmly over the front of his pelvis. Stretch seemed far too good at this, and Edge had to force himself not to think about who he had practiced on.

“Oh stars, right there,” Papyrus groaned in a sinful fashion that shocked Edge and made his magic flare to life uncomfortably under his tight pants. Cursing, he struggled them open and down, just enough to free his member.

When his attention returned to the other pair, Stretch was humming at Papyrus while he started to untie his gag.

“Stop, leave that alone,” Edge snapped, stepping forward. Papyrus paused, but he didn't let go of the fabric.

“But Edge,” he whined, and the cause was perfectly obvious. He too had manifested his member, bright orange to Edge’s deep red. It was an impressive length like his as well. Edge fought the urge to compare. He wasn’t quite sure he would come out on top.

“No, I’ve got a better idea,” Edge insisted, grabbing Stretch’s hood and pulling him away from Papyrus. They both whined at him now, but he wouldn’t leave them hanging. He tugged up next, indicating to Stretch that he should stand. He did, shakily, and Edge scratched the next step of his plan off with a sense of surprise. Without a bit of stimulation, Stretch’s magic was also ready and waiting. It had probably been for a while, based on the wet spots on the carpet under where he had been kneeling. He had even formed a gleaming, golden orange _pussy_. That raised questions Edge was not ready to answer.

“Papyrus, close your legs,” Edge snapped instead, tapping his right foot with one boot. Papyrus did, but he had already grown impatient and was stroking his member with an easy defiance. Edge scowled at him. He wasn’t the only one who wanted relief.

“Here,” Edge grumbled, pushing Stretch over to him and forcing him to straddle Papyrus’s legs. Stretch went willingly enough, and Edge almost thought he sprawled over Papyrus in a deliberately provocative way. It certainly made a filthy image, his legs splayed open a little more than they needed to be, knees resting against the chair to either side of Papyrus’s pelvis. He had caught himself on the back of the chair, but still let his torso press up against the seated skeleton’s, hoodie hiking up from thecontact and showing off some extra bone of his pelvis. Then, of course, there was his dripping pussy, which hovered over Papyrus’s member tantalizingly.

Even if Papyrus couldn’t see the proximity of their magic, he must have been able to feel it. He, almost immediately, thrust his hips up and ground the conjured flesh together, his member slipping length-ways along Stretch’s opening, the lips dripping around it. Both skeletons moaned at the move, Stretch’s interrupted by a grunt as he was bounced up by the force of the trust.

Stretch didn’t seem to mind, immediately pressing back down to repeat the contact, this time keeping Papyrus in place. Edge saw Papyrus’s skull tip back into the chair, his jaw opening without any noise coming out. It was only delayed, however. Papyrus was never quiet, after all. An, almost too loud, moan spilled out of him as Stretch kept up his rocking on top of Papyrus’s member. Edge left them to it, stroking along, despite the fact that they were more than ready to move on.

Papyrus, raising even more questions, initiated before Edge was quite ready to give up his show, so he leaned back, making sure he could see everything. Papyrus was holding Stretch still, a few inches above him with his strong grip. Stretch groaned at him, the sound increasing with pitch as Papyrus’s member prodded his opening. He struggled to free himself, the writhing ineffective, except to rub him against the very tip of it.

“Stretch,” Papyrus huffed, lifting the other skeleton up. There was a moment where everything slowed down, Stretch’s pelvis almost seeming to hang in the air, before Papyrus pulled him down on his waiting member. Suddenly they were moving too fast for Edge’s greedy sockets. He wanted to catch every detail as Papyrus impaled Stretch, but it was a blur of motion punctuated by Stretch screaming in what was- probably- pleasure. He arched back first, before collapsing forward across Papyrus again.

Papyrus panted, his face flushed orange. He didn't move right away, despite his eager entrance. There was a dazed quality to his expression. Edge was a little surprised at his abrupt penetration, and now he was ignoring the sinking feeling that this might be Papyrus’s first time.

Not that he was in any state to do anything about that. His hand was working its way up and down his member, the display the other two were putting on made him achingly hard.

Stretch was the one who started moving, his skull shifting to rest against Papyrus’s clavicle as he rocked his hips. Papyrus grunted in surprise, and then began to moan. If he was ready, then- Edge smirked and stepped over to them.

“Since you’re handing that so easily,” he said, huskily. Stretch jumped and turned his skull, resting it against Papyrus and eying Edge warily with one socket. His skull shifted slightly as he glanced down at Edge’s member. He snapped it up, staring Edge in the sockets while shaking his skull.

It was too late. Edge leaned forward, standing with his legs split over Papyrus’s, and put his weight on Stretch, trapping him. He whined, struggling weakly. The jostling made Edge’s member rub up against Papyrus’s. Said monster’s skull lifted so he could look at him with confusion.

“Hope you don't mind if I join you,” Edge said, voice amused as the request earned a scared whine out of Stretch. Papyrus, however, only looked more confused.

“How…?” He asked, looking down, despite the fact his view was blocked by Stretch’s entire body. Edge obliged him by wrapping his arm around Stretch and pulling him upright against his own body. Papyrus sunk a little deeper from the shift in angle, treating Edge to matching groans.

Which were nothing compared to the noise Stretch made when Edge slipped a couple phalanges into him, alongside Papyrus’s member, and stretched him open further. Edge could feel him trembling in waves, his muffled panting littered with pained whines, and it went straight to his groin.

“Oh,” Papyrus commented, too far lost in sexual pleasure, apparently, to contribute more. He let his skull fall back again as Edge laid Stretch across him again. Edge repositioned his fingers and started to stretch- he sighed internally- Stretch in earnest. The tip of his cock hovered nearby, brushing up against the other two as his attentions made Stretch squirm and groan. Papyrus didn't help, either, when he began to jerk his hips impatiently, bouncing Stretch around. Edge could understand, his aching member pushing him to _get in there already._

“Hold still for a second,” he snapped, and, once Papyrus obliged, held Stretch open so he could slip the head of his member in.

“Mm!” Stretch’s dazed look quickly became panicked, and he grunted at Edge, shaking his skull again. Edge just smirked at him and started to force his way in deeper. He went slowly, however. He had no desire to actually injure Stretch anymore.

It was tight. Tighter than he’d ever have guessed. Inching his way inside wan’t as frustrating as he would have guessed, though. It may have been, without Papyrus. The friction of their magic rubbing together, the tight squeeze of Stretch’s as it made way for Edge’s member, the way he felt the other monster tremble beneath him, all made the slow process unimaginably arousing.

“Mmm, Stretch, tell me, how does it feel to be two timed?” Edge purred after he had made it in as deep as he thought he could manage. Stretch whined and turned to look at him again, staring for a moment before huffing into the gag, almost amused. Edge frowned and slid out slightly.

Stretch moaned, his skull tipping back and his jaw opening around the gag. Papyrus whimpered under him, and Edge didn't mean to make him wait any longer. The position had Papyrus essentially trapped, leaving Edge responsible for keeping things moving, and move he did.

He was out of patience, and didn't see any reason to go easy on Stretch, much to Papyrus’s vocal delight. Stretch held tightly to Papyrus’s neck to steady himself against the rough treatment. Even then, Edge’s member slamming into the, still almost too tight, magic rocked him against Papyrus and along his member buried inside him.

Papyrus was content to enjoy that at first, but his matching impatience got the best of him. He reached down to hold Stretch’s pelvis still, slightly above his own. Edge hissed at the change in angle without warning.

“Fuck, Papyrus-!” He was cut off by his own loud moan as Papyrus started to thrust, creating a counter movement to his own. It took them a few passes, but their natural aptitude for perfection led them to a strong rhythm of thrusts that escalated both their pleasure. For Stretch it was harder to tell. As they alternated ramming into him, one always filling while the other withdrew, he screamed, body convulsing.

“Ha! Ah! Oh star-” Papyrus rambled brokenly, never quite managing to make it through one exclamation of pleasure before another jumped out to take its place. Edge preferred to simply grunt and growl while he thrust in and out.

“Oh! Oh!?” Papyrus yelped, releasing a scream of pleasure as Stretch’s magic started to tighten around them. Edge groaned and pushed a bit harder, driving his member into Stretch as he orgasmed. Stretch arched back into Edge, his scream louder and broken into what might have been words. Papyrus joined him almost immediately, the liquid from his release flooding the abused magic to mingle with Stretch’s fluids.

It was enough to allow Edge to slide with skull tingling ease against Papyrus’s now still member. A few more pumps of his hips, and his body seized up with pleasure. Stretch wailed as he was filled even further, limbs flailing in an attempt to move. Papyrus held the important part, his pelvis, still until they were both fully spent.

Edge pulled out, stumbling back with a groan, to look over the results of their fucking. What met his sockets made his soul drop out of his ribs.

Stretch was slumped, still whimpering occasionally, over a possibly unconscious Papyrus. The only movement in the seated form was from the deep breaths he was taking, moving Stretch up and down. Golden drool seeped from the edge of the, now soaked, gag and ran down Stretch’s mandible. His pelvis and upper femurs were splattered and dripping with fluids from yellow-orange to deep red. It was getting on Papyrus, but both were too exhausted to do anything about it. Edge felt about ready to collapse himself, but cold horror had frozen him in place.

What had seemed like a good idea when he was flustered and aroused suddenly didn't. Hadn't they been mad at Stretch for cheating on Sans and Red? Somehow sleeping with him themselves did not seem like the appropriate response.

Edge looked away from the panting pile of Papyruses and wondered how he would ever look his brother in the sockets again.


End file.
